Macabre Adamantium Pulse
by antheunis011
Summary: X-men


This will be written along with the Son of Catwoman, but will be concentrating more on DC universe soom since I already started it up rather fine, and I know even less about Earth-616 than New Earth universe.

**Story (and pairing) inspired by**: _No Reading _by_ Meinos Kaen_ and the awesomeness that is **Marvel**. (Psst, can you keep a secret? I prefer Marvel over DC any day. Don't tell anyone.- C. Xavier, Thor, Iron Man, Cap A, Wolverine. Hulk smash).

**Pairing: Naruto** _(__X-10/1; not decided_) **X Laura** (_X-23_) **X Cessily Kincaid** (_Mercury)X _**Layla Rose Miller**_(Butterfly)_

I won't be answering any questions about the story. Sit down, shut up and read. SHIT will be explained through the story. Story starts with the X-Men (2000 movie). Can anyone tell me if there's a manga/comic or anime/cartoon series that follows this movie's timeline. Thank you.

* * *

**Northern Alberta, Canada**

The road was covered in snow and ice, the few remaining clusters of grass visible to the naked eye are pale and stiffened with frost, last few browned leaves clinging to the otherwise bare branches of the Deciduous trees, whose barren branches were now clinged on by the snow that fell during the last rainfall turned snow blizzard. Icicles hung from roof eaves, black ice on the concrete path, the mixture of white snow, dirt and gasoline, slippery and treacherous, roof tops glitter and sparkle with frost, chilled air.

All of these meant nothing to one Anna Marie as she slept inside the truck cabin, the courtesy of a good natured trucker in his late 40's that agreed to let her hitch a ride on his route in his long-haul truck.

But as her nearly asleep body felt the truck's might engine come to a stop, her mind refused to wake up and was only forced after a knock on the doors of the side-driver's side sounded out, as a warning.

In the moment that the click, signalizing the latch being lifted, was heard, her body and mind woke, just in time to see the door being swung open by the man_._

''This is it'' he said to her in a quiet enough voice to not be annoying, but loud enough so that the girl would wake up. As the cold air rushed into the cabin, the girl felt her skin crawl for a moment as her body adjusted to the shift in temperature, which wasn't all to high, courtesy of the grading conditioning inside the truck, the coldness affecting the cabin itself from the outside and her clothes which kept and gave her just enough heat to make it somewhat comfortable in the icy weather.

As the girl moved in her seat, tiredly and clumsily swinging her feet to the side, she reached for her duffel bag which was resting by her feet and jumped down, her feet landing on a soft patch of white snow that instantly caved in from the pressure and weight.

She blinked as her eyes took in the scenery, and the girl voiced her confusion at their destination. ''Where are we'' as she spoke, her breath rose in visible puffs to join the darkened clouded night sky. There is a freezing chill in the air that brings crispness to the leaves, bejewelled with frost, that crunch underfoot.

She turned around at the sound of the key's inserting into the lock and the door's being slammed into the body of the cabin. ''Where are we. I though you were going to take me to Lockham City'' She asked in a respectful tone, not wanting to come as impolite for the man's kindness.

In addition to removing carbon dioxide, breathing results in loss of water from the body. Exhaled air has a relative humidity of 100% because of water diffusing across the moist surface of breathing passages and alveoli. When a person exhales into very cold outdoor air, the moisture-laden atmosphere from the lungs becomes chilled to the point where the water condenses into a fog. This can be called as seeing the breath. That was picture momentarily clouded her sight as she awaited the trucker to respond.

The trucker looked at her for a moment, having believed that she knew where they were going due to her specific instance for the destination, meaning that she went there earlier and visited.

Well it seemed like she didn't know what she was doing, but he could be wrong so with that he responded to her question as he walked towards the bar, ready to take his shot of Grizzly Bear for the day, before he dunked it out in the nearby motel.

''This is Lockham City'' The man could guess why she was doubtful. It looked more like a collection of barns than a city.

Anna had no intentions to just stand there and gawk cluelesly in wonder in the cold, winter air of Northern Alberta, so with as much swiftness and speed as she could in a snow covered ground, she moved towards the closest building, a bar.

* * *

As she entered the building, she was relieved at the hot rush of air that hit her as soon as she stepped inside, but was even more surprised at the inside appearance of it. It really was some kind of old barn remodeled to act as an establishment for the weary and tired truckers and travelers that passed through there.

She passed a stool on which another trucker sat on, drinking his bear as he looked up at the small cable tv hanging on the ceiling. She could hear some kind of commotion further inside, and decided to move closer to see what the big event was, passing a few barrels on her way, gently squeezing through the small crowd of middle aged drivers that were discussing about something. She didn't eavesdrop.

Soon, a caged ring came inside her field of vision, and she saw a man connect violently with the steel fence, rattling the metal as it made a _hissing _noise. As the bell rang, the man was taken out unconscious, his feet being dragged across the floor indignantly. The crowd made their displeasure at another fight that they betted their money on being trashed, the challenger having moved through 5 separate constants and knocked them all out with several punches to the face.

As the 'referee' tried to heat the crowd up and fish out another challanger in an attempt to keep the money that the people invested in within their and their neighbours hands, not saying that the man was some kind of a criminal, just trying to milk out another fight out of the night before the ring closed, Anna got a good look at the back of the 'man _that would get away with their money'_ as the referee said during his speech, in a non-offensive way of course. It was his job to set the mood and atmosphere for the fight and everyone knew it, so nobody took offense.

As the last fighter of the night stepped in, a man of a larger size with a bald head, he delivered a nasty punch to the back of the other's head as soon as the bell rang, with enough force to send the fighter several feet forwards.

She gasped as the apparent brutality, never having witnessed or seen such violence anywhere but movies on TV. The beating was short as the bald guy was quickly knocked out by several punches to his temple after his opponent got tired of being the punching bag.

Now that she got a good look at his face, Anne could come up with a fe conclusions. The man was most likely in his late 30's to early 40's, judging by the shape and line of his face, with short black hair that had 2 small horns at the sides of the rear of his hear, barely noticable, and had an unshaved short-beard. The way his face appeared gave him somewhat of a feralistic look. The bell rang and the referee stepped inside, holding the mic as he turned around to address the crowd.

''That's it ladies and gents. I give you, the tonight's winner and stll standing in the cage. The Wolverine''

* * *

''Hey kid, you should know that I can't sell you that stuff. You'r underage,boy'' a man wearing a brown skin coat with warm clothes underneath it said from behind the counter, looking over the items that the kid that looked no older than 12 placed before him, causing the boy to snort in amusement at the man's words and then at apparent horror of the drink, his young throat not suitable for it.

''Yeah, yeah. What, you really believe Ii'l be drinking that crap. Hell no, it burned my throat the last time I tried.'' The youngster had short blonde hair that went up in spikes and looked to be quite unruleful, with barely noticable small horns' near the back of the head, pointing upwards.

He wore what looked like military boots, not that the man ever saw the boots of a real soldier so he wasn't sure. Black track suit pants underneath dark blue jeans to provide him with warmth and a dark brown belt that held them. A white shirt with a brown leather jacket with several pockets in the front, with white fur lining the neck area to provide warmth.

He had 3 pairs of scars on his face which seemed lightly faded, resembling the whiskers of a cat or a fox. His face looked mostly American as did the tone of his voice, and he had cobalt blue eyes that were currently closed as he used a hand to massage his throat. He could still feel the burning from when he tasted that crap his father called Beer.

''That beverage is for my Old man. I can't understand how the bastard can drink that shit'' the man working at the shop noted that the boy had a colorful language, but if he lived anywhere in these parts that wasn't hard to fathom. So seeing the boy's reaction to the blessing that the Lord-All-Mighty bestowed upon the male species, he decided to go around the law, not like he was going to get in trouble for it, especially if the boy was not going to touch it.

* * *

**''**_the leaders of over 200 nations will discuss everything from the world's economics, climate, to the mutant phenomenon and it's impact on our world stage_**_''_ **Logan glanced upwards at the TV on those words, a brown cigar tucked in his mouth as he waited for a peculiar brat to finish shopping, meanwhile enjoying the warmth that this _fine_ establishment provided.

His eyes crossed and he shared a glance with a nearby girl, not much older than a particular young blonde that he was supposed to be responsible for. The girl seemed discomforted by the man's words, and was most likely a mutant or just a person with a particular outlook on all that genetic mumbo-jumbo that the doctors and scientists threw around.

So Logan listened as the reporter used some high technical words that meant something in the medical field, but he paied them only small focus as he reached for his now bursting wallet in order to pay his drink.

That was when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Logan slowly and casually looked back with a disinterested 'huh'. And lo and behold, it was that big bald guy from before that he knocked out, and he seemed rather confidant even as he whispered to him.

''Hey pal, you owe me some money'' Logan's eyes narrowed and the man's friend noticed it, and tried to make the Generic Stupid Tough-Guy/Bald Idiot #214 back off from his little extortion attempt.

Not heading his friend's words, he continued on with a straight face as he applied his logic. ''No man takes a beating like that without a mark to show for it'' he apparently held himself in high esteem about hand to hand fighting, ass he did have a nice amount of power for a normal human in those punches, but not so much to be able to say such statements.

Logan ignored him, and took the cigar out of his mouth, exhaling the smoke at the same time as he turned back towards the TV, his enhanced hearing picking up the faint whisper the that #214's friend said.

Several seconds later the bald guy #214 leaned forward and spoke in a more hushed voice, ready to keep his mouth shut if the guy played fair and gave him a part of his winning. After all, he did have an unfari advantage.''I know what you are''

''You lost your money. You keep this up, you're going to lose something else.'' Logan whispered back, annoyed by the man's presence and attempt at enforcing his wishes. He heard the man walking away, before the tale-tale sound of a drawn blade put him on alert, that and the girl's shout of 'WATCH OUT'.

The small knife easily missed as Logan got up and grabbed the offending arm, pushing him into the support beam and brought his right hand up, 3 adamantium claws appearing out of his skin with a SNIKT sound, 2 of them impaling the wood by the man's throat, drawing a small amount of blood and the middle touching the center of the man's throat, applying light pressure as the #214 nearly pissed himself, not expecting to see such sharp blades near his throat appear out of the Wolverine's fist.

As soon as Logan felt the barrel of the just primed and cocked shotgun touch his hair, he reacted with his left arm, his hand moving at the speed that nobody in the room could follow, lashing out quickly and slicing the shotgun in half and causing some powder to spill out. Logan instinctively growled at the fools as he leveled every other male that was ready to jump at him with a quick glare, easily silencing and routing them all in place with his threatening image.

The adamantium blades retracted in a mere moment as Logan looked at the bar owner who backed up a little without the assurance that placing a shotgun at the back of a man's head would give as most sane men would stop doing whatever they aware doing in the situation. Wolverine wasn't most men.

Fixing his driver's jacket with a pat and a roll of shoulders, the jacket having a patch over the left shoulder, under which he wore another jacket and a normal shirt, Logan stormed out of the bar, nobody daring to stand in his way as everyone followed his movements with their eyes, either to make sure he was gone or because they were afraid that he would come back and gut them all. Ah humans are such an understanding race with no speculated stereotypes and racists views, aren't they.

* * *

Walking over the snow covered parking lot, Logan reached the doors to his camper truck and slammed them loudly back the moment he was inside, proceeding to just stare a few moments through the glass at the wild nature that was just over the road, before his voice broke the silence that settled over the two occupants of the cabin.

''Did you buy everything you need'' He finally asked after a few moments of being stared at, bringing the boy that was classified biologically and technically as his son out of his observations. The blonde placed his right elbow on the door panel and leaned into the same arm, before answering the question in a sleepy voice.

''Yeah. Sure. (yawn) everything's in the back pops'' Naruto closed his eyes as he finished the sentence, ready to go to sleep. He might have an amazing stamina, even for a child of his kind, but he still can get tired like any other organism, and right now, sleep sounded rather dandy.

Logan smirked momentary, and then his hand reached over the empty space between them, before ruffling the blonde's hair making an ever larger mess out of the usually untamable mane of hair. Naruto would have protested, but by now be really believed the his father did it just so that it would annoy him.

Inserting the key into the lock, Logan made the contact needed to turn the engine on, and turning the wheel to the side with one turn, the two of them, plus a stowaway went back on the road in the Canadian wilderness.

* * *

It was several hours and one more cigar later that Logan heard something not quite right with his small, open cargo trailer and opened the window to let the smoke out, simontaniously looking backwards in the direction of the truck's rear, and slowed it down to a stop. It was morning, with the sun already up in the sky illuminating the planet as he reached for the door knob.

The man with the bones of adamantium opened the door's just as he heard the blonde at the side-driver seat move around. Logan moved his muscles in his neck and looked up to see a pair of slowly blinking blue eyes, looking confused at him for a moment, before closing and most likely going back to sleep.

Logan closed the door's as he looked around the barren wasteland of brilliant white that sparkled like a fresh page in the wintry sun. The barren, blustery, chilling subzero wind that bit at the little skin that was exposed howled in an imitation of wolf.

As he moved towards the small trailer containing his bike and several other items and necessities he traveled around with, his ears were assaulted by the crystalline crunch of fresh snow after a blizzard. The man moved closer and observed the canopied trailer as he heard some more sounds of shuffling around a tight space, and raised an eyebrow.

That must have been a hitchhiker that thought they could get a free ride. He poked it sharply for a moment and at the sensation of sinking flesh, he removed the cover and came to a sight of the girl from the pub last night.

Taking the cigar out of his mouth with his left hand and looking quite imposing in her eyes, Logan spoke with his barely gruffed voice that came out due to the cold biting into his throat. ''What the hell are you doing''

Anna closed her eyes as even the clouded sunlight bit into her eyes, the ocular organs taking a few moments to adjust going from total darkness into an illuminated surroundings. ''I'm sorry. I needed a ride. Thought you might help me'' She said as she sat upright within the trailer, sounding quite polite but with a tone of beginning into it, as she looked up at her fellow mutant that trashed everyone's ass in the ring.

But Logan would have none of it. He wasn't some kind of a charity service. ''Get out'' Logan said as his hand moved and took hold of duffel bag and dumped it onto the road, not waiting for any kind of retort from the young girl that thought she could hitch a ride on his tab.

Anna complied with slight hesitation, but voiced her plight in her rather peculiar accent ''Where am I supposed to go?''

''I don't know'' Logan replied, honestly not caring at the moment as his breath transformed into visible fog the moment it made contact with the chilling temperature of the Canadian Winter.

''You don't know or don't care'' Anna retorted, slighty miffed at the man's tone of voice and blatant dismissal of their location.

Logan looked at her her, before saying in the most no-nonsense but still sarcastic tone he could possibly make, and replied. ''Pick one'' Clearly not concerned with her safety, before turning around and walking back to the truck cabin, inserting the cigar back into his mouth.

''I saved your life'' Anna said as she saw him open the door's, internally panicking at the prospect of staying in the middle of frozen nowhere all alone.

''No you didn't'' Logan shot down her argument immediately and closed the door, turning the engine on and hitting the gas.

The man looked through the window and glimpsed the picture of her staring at his truck through the sidemirror and felt doubt on the inside. He drove for only 10 meters before his conscience started to eat at him, and with a shake of his head he stopped the truck, growling silently to himself.

As he saw the girl pick her bag up and start running towards them, his head turned to the side and he looked at the blonde. Seing as he was leaning on the door's dangerously low he decided to warn him by shaking his shoulder ''Kid, move closer''

However, Naruto was still trying to stay asleep, and so promptly ignored the annoying shaking and continued to sleep, his head now gliding downwards as the shaking messes up with his balance on the seat.

His head was now under the mirror line, resting on the panel, the metal obscuring him from sight. Logan looked at the stubborn child that shared his blood, not doing anything more to warn him. The kid would most likely fall down face first and eat snow, and that would be his lesson on the matter. He did have to hide his amused smile as he saw the girl reach for the door's handle.

It was only the combination of training that Wolverine and his mother put him through and him being the son of his mother who was a rather specific creature that allowed Naruto to react as the door he was leaning on suddenly opened and he nearly fell out of the cabin, having managed to catch himself by the seat and look up, with a slightly pissed look to see a pair of brown eyes looking quite alarmed at his appearance, or maybe his near fall head down that could have injured him. Maybe. He would have healed it if it did within moments.

Now Naruto was having such a nice nap in which he beat the shit out of Logan in a fight and stood triumphatly over him with a trophy, before he had to react in split seconds just after being roughly woken as he had no intention of kissing the snow anytime soon. So his first reacting was quite to appear irritated as he was not a morning person, most likely due to the fact that he was awake till 2 AM last night.

''What the hell?!'' he exclaimed as he pulled himself upwards and saw the amused smirk on his father's face that told him that he only had himself to blame. Rotting old son of a b****.

''I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't see you at all. I wasn't meaning to...'' Anna Marie apologized herself as soon as he finished the verbal question, not wanting to piss of either of them, though he started to ignore her after her 3rd apology.

The girl saw some small similarities between them and guessed that they were father and son, and she had no intentions of provoking either of them and be left out here.

Naruto grumbled but moved aside, coming up with a conclusion that Logan was taking a her in till the next town, and it took his brain a moment to point out the rather pointed flaw in that sentence. His father was not a Samaritan.

As Anna sat down on the seat he occupies a moment before, he ended up in the middle of his father, and a girl, a rather cute girl after he had a moment to look at her better, before turning his head towards Logan and asking in Japanese language. ''Okay, Tou-san. Since when do you take strays in''

Anna looked at him confused, but managed to understand that he was speaking in Japanese, mostly due to one of her friends always playing japanese games and she picked up on a few words he knew, like father and mother.

Logan placed the cigar back into his mouth and took a puff, before placing the hand holding his cigar back on the steering wheel. ''Since your mother popped out of nowhere and saddled you with me''

Naruto's mature response was to point his tongue at him. Hey he was still a child, and even with parents like his and his past, he still retained a measure of childishness.

* * *

After 10 minutes of driving in silence, Anna mustered enough courage to ask her question as the hunger was beginning to make itself known to her. ''You don't have anything to eat do you'' her voice was timid and polite. Logan made a small nod of his head towards Naruto, not even looking at her or the blonde.

Naruto reached for the container that was built in on the side-driver's side instead of the steering wheel and all it's displays, and pulled out a piece of rapt dried meat, closing it a moment later and tossing it into her lap, before resuming to read the small book Logan bought him a few days ago, a book about the war on the Pacific. It was really an interesting book to read for him, as it had a story like context build but was written as a historical documentary, with descriptions and pictures of the various war machines that were utilised. His favorite picture for now was the picture of the Big E sailing over the sea.

Anna gave a small thanks to the boy, as she took off her brown leather-skin gloves in order to be able to pick the meat up, after unwrapping the sealed plastic. She wore the gloves as a precaution, as her powers were quite problematic, only requiring skin contact to affect someone, sucking them of their energy and powers, not that she really knew that. All she knew was that skin contact with her was dangerous.

''I'm Rogue'' She introduced herself after she finished her meal, trying to make some headway with her newest companions in travel. After the silence, which signified that either of them was going to bestow her with the courtesy of an answer, one of them not paying attention and the other just not giving a damn. Then she spotted his dog-tags.

''Were you in the army. Doesn't that mean you were in the army'' Logan glanced at her, quite a persistent girl that didn't seem to know when to shut up, before he used his right arm to put the tags away beneath his shirt, with a little hope that she would get the message that they were not sociable people. Well Naruto could be. It was hard with a father like him and a mother like his, who despite her best attempts to understand, just wasn't a sociable person. She sometimes barely knew what to do with him and how to act as a mother. But she tried and he knew that she loved the kid unquestionably, even if the meaning of the word sometimes escaped her. God knew she tried when she dropped by. Logan still had problems believing her story though.

Anna, never having really dealt with the type of people Logan was, had troubles with the silence that hung over the air inside the small truck cabin. While not the most sociable girl in the world, she was used to getting along with people. The girl looked down at her hands as she rubbed them in an attempt to warm them, and Logan reached over to the heater, turning it on before trying to grab her hands and place them over it, causing her to quickly retract them.

''Put your hands on the heater Kid. I'm not going to hurt you'' he said as he retracted his hand back, wondering what made her jump like that when he reached over. What did she think he was going to rape her or something.

Anna, or Rogue as she called herself quickly explained the reason for her reaction ''It's nothing personal it's just that when people touch my skin something happens'' She explained hurriedly as she placed her gloves back on.

''What?'' Logan asked curiously, but hid it under a faced of a, well... Logan's attitude.

The girl didn't answer immediaty, just staring at her palms for a moment, before responding ''I don't know. They just get hurt'' her tone was highly regretful and troubled, so Logan decided to drop that direction of conversation

''Fair enough'' Naruto was meanwhile eying her curiously, interested in what it was that happened to people, but wouldn't pressure her. Besides, they were just going to drop her off soon, no need to get to attached with her. That was something Logan often warmed him about. He easily got over-attached to someone.

''When they come out'' Rogue started to speak as she stared at the steering wheel, her eyes fixated on Logan's knuckles. She was curios about his powers and the metallic blades, but it was no metal she has ever seen before. It was somewhat disturbing to see the flesh split itself as it allowed them to appear.''Does it hurt''. then again, she had a deadly touch.

Logan looked at his fist for a moment, gripping them harder as he eyed the bones that could be seen under the skin, or what served for him as bones, before answering her in a voice that told her he didn't want to talk about it. ''Everytime''

Naruto, tired of being quite, even when he didn't want to talk, injected himself in their conversation, partly because he knew that the topic of his power's was sensitive for Logan. He did this by asking something that was on his mind ever since she started talking ''So what kind of name is Rogue''

''I don't know. What kind of name is Wolverine. I don't even know your name kid'' Rogue countered his words, liking the name she choose for herself, indicating how she started her new life. She was heading north where she couldn't hurt anyone, but still she was being highly teenly with her actions.

''My name's Logan, and the kid's name is Naruto'' Logan explained their names to her. Not that he cared what she thought about his names. They were, after all the only things he had right now about his past, even with the help of the redhead.

''Marie'' the girl smiled at herself, seeing how she managed to create a conversation with what looked like an anti-social person. Success at alleviating boredom and the creepy silence that hung in the air.

''You know you should wear your seatbelt'' She commented as she noticed that she was the only one to wear the seatbelt. Hey you never know when something might happen, better safe then sorry, to stop than to heal.

Logan took his eyes off the road at that moment and pointed the hand holding the cigar at her ''Look kid I don't need an advice...'' his speech/rant/admonishment was stopped as a tree fell right on the road in front of them, the truck colliding with it in a moment later.

The force of the slam and the lack of safety measures taken by the done, meant that both males were launched out of the cabin at high speed, going through the windshield like it wasn't even there.

Both of them were sent in the air face first, but only Naruto managed to react due to his smaller size and higher maneuverability, flipping himself in the air once and land in a slightly better position than Logan did, distributing the weight on his entire body instead of just the face.

Logan skipped several times through the snow as the momentum carried him down the road, nearly hitting a tree in the way.

Marie's gasped breathing due to the shot of adrenaline her glands produced and the shock of the situation could be heard quite loudly as she held her sides, her stomach making her feel like she just got punched by professional MMA fighter

The girl quickly she looked between Logan and Naruto every few moments, trying to see if they were alive while simontaniously trying to remove the seatbelt which was stuck, unabling her from getting up and helping them.

Naruto rolled himself around so that he was staring at the sky, spitting a chunk of ice out of his mouth as a small wound on his lip healed itself. He groaned as he tried to reach for a breath just lying down there. With another groan, he slowly tried to get on all fours with his hands and knees.

Logan, being more sturdier due to his age, healing factor and bones made out of unbreakable metal, managed to stand up first, swaying a little on the spot as his vision swam due to the mild concussion he received before he managed to orientate himself.

He moved closer and approached the car as he felt his newest wound on his forehead heal, while Merie who by now stopped to free herself from being stuck by the seatbelt looked slighty freaked out by the sight of flesh and skin knitting itself back together.

''You kids allright'' he called out, receiving a groan from the blonde which signified that he was already healing from whatever injury he received and would be up soon, along with a mouthful of colorful curses he was sure he didn't teach him.

''Girl you allrghit'' He asked once again as he looked at her more intently, rolling his shoulder to get the kinks out of it. Damn that hurt like a bitch but his body felt far worse and could take it.

''I'm stuck'' she answered after a moment of staring, making he exhale visibly. He was about to move closer and free her, but stooped as he looked at the crack where the upper part of the tree was disconnected from the stump, and narrowed his eyes at the unnatural way it looked, like someone broke it in half, but there was no way for that to happen.

His danger senses warmed him of a nearby danger as he looked around the snow covered tree line, his keen senses already working overtime. His eyes, the best eyes a human could have due to his regeneration, his heightened sense of smell as he tried to sniff out a scent, his ears taking in every sound around them. The adamantium claws came out with a SNIKT snap, just in time as he was jumped at with a roar that resembled some kind of a wildcat, like a lion.

Before he could react and stab the creature, a mutant by the smell of human and animal mixed in, he was sent flying from the contact, as the mutant used all of his strength to swing Logan around and launch him upwards, with Logan breaking through several large tree branches, before falling down and rolling forward, his body taking a beating from the violent actions.

Marie looked behind her to see a fire beginning to form near a tank of something, and with her luck it was most likely full of something combustible and explosive, before turning towards the sound of a roar to see Logan being sent flying like a baseball with a bat that was formerly a large branch, by the powerful mutant.

Logan landed on the hood of the car unconscious, the 3 adamantium blades retracing into his skin as the mutant started to advance towards the car. The girl startled to struggle even harder, not ready to die just yet, by a mutant or an explosion.

A few feet away behind a small outcropping of snow, Naruto 's head snapped up just a he heard his father's relatively loud cry of shock at being sent flying in the air.

The boy gritted his teeth as he got up on his left leg and moved closer, placing his balance on it before standing on his right as well, taking great care to not be spotted just as his mother taught him whenever she appeared during her visits. He reached a tree and leaned on the bark.

He glanced behind it, knowing that he should let Logan fight in something like this, but was rewarded to see an imitation of a baseball game as the man who attacked them swung the branch, Logan flying in the air once more, this time knocking him out as he landed on the hood of the car.

With a growl at seeing tha man who raised him and was pretty much his idol, someone he always saw as unbeatable due to his skill, power and the hightened regeneration, the healing factor, he leaned further out of cover and pointed his right hand forwards.

The arm was pointed straight forwards, with him making a fist, with the knuckles now pointed at the unknown mutant's direction.

Soon a steady barrage of small white bone bullets flew from the same spots that his 3 claws, identical to his father's, usually manifested from.

He didn't understand the process fully, his mother having told him something of it being most likely a mix of Logan's skeleton structure and something that happened to him when he was young. He didn't have any memory before his eight year, when he woke up to see his father and mother discussing something in the next room. Even without remembering her, he immediately recognized her as his mother, and several second later his instincts told him that the other man was his father.

The small bone bullets hit the man's right arm, having managed to pierce the heavy clothes he wore but not managing to cause a lot of damage. The man looked in his direction and narrowed his eyes at the similar smell, his torso getting peppered with small high speed bone bullets but none of them penetrating into his enhanced structure much to Naruto's chagrin. He fired about 2 bullets every second.

His bones were incredibly dense and strong, and those small bullets usually penetrated what they went for. They were ejected at the speeds compared to a 9 mm bullet, could withstand pressure that most metal alloys couldn't, and very highly sharp.

Then, something, which Naruto could only describe as a Laser beam, similar to what he saw in the Star Trek movies, the phasers which he loved so much, narrowly missed the beastly man who dodged in the last second, creating a small explosion at the point of impact. The shockwave emitted from the explosion was strong enough to knock Naruto, who didn't have the best foothold, backwards, and in the few seconds that it took him to get up, the car exploded.

He looked around frantically but calmed down after realising that an explosion wouldn't be enough to kill the grumpy bastard, but he still loved him and yelled out in concern. He also doubted that Marie could withstand an explosion like they could.

He was about to run closer to the wreck, but a piece of the flaming metal landed not far from his position and shattered, forcing him to shield himself as some fragments penetrated his skin.

He put his hand down as the offending fragments of metal were ejected out of his skin, the wounds hissing as they repaired both the kinetic and thermal damage. He closed his eyes for a moment while his body healed, and tried to reach for the energy which his mother often taught him off, the energy which coursed through his veins, and concentrated on giving himself some small amount of boost so that he could move faster, so that he could move at least.

Appearing from the tree lines, he saw his father lying on the ground along with Rogue who seemed to be unconscious as well, with 2 mutants standing above them. One of them was wearing a visor of some kind and had short brown hair or black hair, he couldn't see clearly due to the snow that picked up and was wearing a uniform of some kind, or just a highly cool suit.

The other person was a woman with long flowing white hair and glowing white eyes, something about the whites of her eyes was familiar to Naruto, but he dismissed the thought. They appeared to be giving them first aid, or attempting to. He quickly ran closer to them with a shout of ''Dad, Marie'', concerned about the jerk that raised him and the girl which they picked up

* * *

20:39

Is it Adamantium or Adamantine?


End file.
